<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wish by 0_Ghost (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052854">Wish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/0_Ghost'>0_Ghost (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fetish, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rating: NC17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:07:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/0_Ghost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Ренджун~и… — Джемин едва касается губами его шеи, — Ренджун~и, ты должен мне желание.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ренджун уже почти проваливается в сон, теряет реальность, лежа под мягким теплым одеялом, утопая головой в подушке, когда за спиной тихо скрипит дверь. Он не шевелится, и глаза не открывает, боясь спугнуть уволакивающее в дрему чувство, дышит размереннее, зарывается носом в подушку. Челка из-за этого падает неудобно, щекочет-колет щеку, но Ренджун не двигается.</p><p>      Матрас прогибается совсем рядом, и Ренджуну бы возмутиться, потому что уже поздно, он хочет спать, и кровать Джемина прямо напротив — пусть идет спать к себе, но не произносит ни слова. И хотя сна уже ни в одном глазу Ренджун старательно притворяется, потому что по-другому от Джемина не отвязаться.</p><p>      — Ренджун~а… — шепотом, прижимаясь со спины теснее, оплетая руками поверх одеяла, — Ренджун~а, ты спишь?</p><p>      Ренджун не открывает глаз и даже пальцем не шевелит, дышит глубже, медленнее, будто спящий, но уже понимает, что обман не удался. Даже если бы он действительно спал — настойчивые руки, что уже обнимают за талию, разбудили бы.</p><p>      — Сплю.</p><p>      — Ренджун~и… — едва касаясь губами шеи, и о нет, теперь он точно не отвяжется, — Ренджун~и, ты должен мне желание.</p><p>      В голове — мысленный тяжелый стон. Он и не помнит-то толком, что за спор был — вроде бы, что Джемин не осилит бутылку соджу. Еще с неделю назад, когда они пронесли алкоголь в общагу в тайне от менеджеров и праздновали выход клипа. Джемин сказал: «если смогу, будешь должен мне желание», Ренджун угукнул, особо и не думая, потому что Джемин не любит алкоголь, и выиграть не должен был.</p><p>      — Что ты хочешь? — спрашивает притворно устало, накрываясь одеялом до макушки, будто прячась. Ренджун догадываются, чего Джемин хочет — тот при любом удобном случае просит почти одного и того же.</p><p>      — Хочу трахнуть тебя пальцами, — хрипло, шепотом, в самое ухо, задевая губами. Джемин закидывает ногу ему на бедро, вжимая в постель, пытается сдернуть одеяло пониже, но Ренджун, уцепившись пальцами, держит крепко.</p><p>      — Отвали, я сплю, — потому что щеки заливает красным. Ренджун ведет плечом, пытаясь скинуть Джемина с себя, двигается ближе к стене, и только потом понимает, что зря.</p><p>      — Ну Ренджун~и… — он лежит, свернувшись калачиком, и коленки почти упираются в стену, а спина — Джемину в грудь, — обещания надо выполнять.</p><p>      — Я ничего тебе не обещал.</p><p>      — Но проиграл мне одно желание.</p><p>      Ренджун выдыхает устало и обреченно; с Джемином так можно и до утра спорить, ему это, кажется, даже удовольствие приносит. Он тянет одеяло вниз, и Ренджун позволяет, хватаясь пальцами уже за подушку. Чужие руки скользят под пижаму, гладят по животу, ведут выше, задирая рубашку, и по телу мурашки разбегаются — приятно.</p><p>      Его щипают за сосок, легонько, и носом ведут по шее, за ухом, обжигая дыханием, и дрожью пробирает по всему телу. Гладят по бокам и бедрам, сжимают прямо через штаны; Ренджун чувствует поясницей чужой член и стискивает подушку в руках сильнее, пряча лицо.</p><p>      Хочется прогнать Джемина к чертям, и чтобы он не останавливался тоже хочется, чтобы сдернул штаны наконец, обхватил нормально рукой, а не прикасался вот так — слишком легко, скользя. Чтобы перестал дразнить и издеваться. Но Ренджун и слова не говорит, глушит вздохи в подушку и, неосознанно даже, вжимается в Джемина теснее.</p><p>      Тот будто чувствует, будто выучил Ренджуна наизусть — покусывает шею, оттягивает воротник рубашки в сторону, обнажая острое плечо. Делает все неторопливо, медленно даже, и каждое прикосновение чувствуется насколько, что щеки и уши жжет смущением.</p><p>      С него стаскивают штаны, ведя ладонью по коже, другой — гладят по спине, вдоль позвоночника, задирая рубашку выше, и Ренджуна выгибает, и дыхание все тяжелее. Ведут руками по ягодицам, ногам, прижимая коленки ближе к груди, и отстраняются на секунду — щелкает светильник у кровати. Комнату заливает приглушенным светом, отбрасывая на кожу желтые блики, и Ренджун только сильнее прячет глаза в подушку.</p><p>      Горят уже не только уши и щеки, все лицо, кажется, но он ни за что этого не покажет. Жар льется по шее, по плечам, ниже и ниже, собираясь между ног, когда Джемин снова прикасается, снова ведет по животу, обхватывает член ладонью. Опять тычется губами, лижет кожу, и ведёт рукой вверх-вниз, медленно, заставляя ерзать по простыни и самому толкаться навстречу.</p><p>      Ренджун уже хочет хлопнуть того по бедру, чтобы перестал его мучить, а в идеале вообще вытолкать со своей постели, чтобы он перестал вести себя так, когда рука с его члена исчезает и оказывается у самых губ.</p><p>      — Оближи, — просит-спрашивает, трогает подушечками пальцев нижнюю губу, ведет, нажимает слегка, и Ренджун отталкивает наглую руку от себя.</p><p>      — Смазка в нижнем ящике, — хотя Джемин и так знает — сам закинул ее под его альбомы и карандаши. Но тот будто не слышит вовсе, возвращается к члену, затем ведёт пальцами меж ягодиц.</p><p>      — Только попробуй пихать насухую, — хватает чужую руку своей, и говорит угрожающе — получается даже, сработало бы, будь это кто-нибудь другой. На Джемина сейчас не подействует ничего, даже пинками от себя отодрать не получится.</p><p>      — Тогда оближи, — хриплый сладкий голос бьет по нервам, и в губы снова тычутся пальцами, и Ренджун в этот раз касается их языком. Джемин другую подсовывает под бок и снова обхватывает его член — так лежать неудобно, но тело будто ватное, а все ощущения — внизу, между ног, разливаясь волнами. Пальцы толкаются в рот, и Ренджун ведет языком по фалангам, жмурит глаза, сжимает Джемина за бедро.</p><p>      Тот ведет языком по шее, и от этого прошибает до дрожи; Ренджун тянет за шею, хватает за волосы, прижимая ближе к плечу. Влажными пальцами Джемин снова ведет меж ягодиц, толкается одним, глубже, почти до самой костяшки. Воздуха не хватает, и хочется стиснуть ноги сильнее, и чтобы пальцев было больше, и чтобы резче, быстрее…</p><p>      Непослушными руками расстёгивает пуговицы пижамы, ругается неразборчиво, когда с первой попытки не получается, сам ведёт по коже, гладит себя по груди до самого живота, обхватывает чужую ладонь своей, пытаясь заставить двигаться быстрее.</p><p>      — Ренджун~и… — на выдохе, и повторяет, повторяет его имя, толкая уже два пальца еще глубже. Разводит их в стороны, сгибает, но в нужном месте не касается. Ренджун чувствует каждое движение внутри, и каждое — на члене, потому что медленно до одури.</p><p>      Он бьет Джемина по предплечью, сжимает, скользя ногтями по коже — хочет быстрее, но вслух просить не станет, потому что этого и добиваются. В ответ задевают пальцами внутри так, что дух вышибает, и стон сдержать не получается — в тишине комнаты будто эхом разносится. Тот делает так еще и еще, не давая отдышаться, и будто кипяток по нервам — пальцы на ногах поджимаются, и дрожь по рукам.</p><p> </p><p>      — Ренджун~и, а сможешь кончить только на пальцах? — снова выбивая из горла стон, заставляя выгнуться спиной, притереться ближе.</p><p>      Ему не отвечают и отвечать не собираются, но Джемину ответ и не нужен. Он отпускает его совсем, и Ренджун оборачивается, смотрит недовольно, собирается сказать что-нибудь, возмутиться, потому что к нему пришли, залезли в постель, пообещали, раздразнили и пусть теперь не смеют ни на сантиметр отходить. Но не успевает и слова вымолвить — руки его заводят за спину. Так тоже неудобно, но тело непослушное, расслабленное чужими руками, сопротивляться и возмущаться не хватает сил. Он снова падает головой на подушку, позволяя делать с собой что захочется, позволяя проверить, сможет ли…</p><p>      Его держат за руки, вновь скользят по ягодицам, чуть сжимая, и следом пихая пальцы внутрь — уже вроде бы три, и снова касаются так, что будто ток по телу проходится. Ренджун уже не пытается вести себя тихо — стонет хрипло, низко, на каждом выдохе, от каждого точка. В голове все будто туманом, он раздвигает ноги чуть шире, смотрит вниз, на свой стоящий член, на чужую руку, что ритмичными движениями его почти с ума сводит. Дергает руками, потому что этого мало, хочется еще, больше, хочется прикоснуться к себе, сжать сильнее, провести рукой, чтобы накрыло наконец, выбило этой волной из сознания. Но его держат, крепко, толкаются, кусают за плечо, и в глазах все плывет, и свои стоны Ренджун уже даже не замечает.</p><p>      Накрывает резко, вспышкой, будто скручивая нервы в ком, со стоном-воем; он весь дрожит, сбивает одеяло ногами, сжимает в кулаках ткань Джеминовой пижамы. Его не отпускают, нажимая пальцами внутри, пока он, кончая, совсем не выбивается из сил, расслабляется, растекаясь безвольным телом по кровати. Ренджуна всего будто трясет, руки даже в кулак не сжать, и дышать получается едва-едва. Рубашка сползла и держится где-то у локтей — Джемин гладит по голым плечам, целует, шепчет что-то, но в ушах шум, и ничего не разобрать.</p><p>      Отдышавшись немного, Ренджун поворачивает голову к Джемину, вглядывается в карие глаза в полумраке комнаты — тот улыбается, не той сладкой на камеру улыбкой от уха до уха, а мягче, одними губами, и смотрит так… мягко, нежно, прошивая чувствами насквозь. Такой же взъерошенный, с горящими щеками и искрой во взгляде, он перебирает пальцами Ренджуновы волосы, отводит от глаз, зачесывая пряди назад, и потянуться бы для поцелуя, но шевелиться совсем не хочется.</p><p>      — Это у тебя фетиш какой-то, или что? — спрашивает, прикрывая глаза, отдаваясь аккуратным рукам, что уже гладят затылок, шею.</p><p>      — Теперь — вполне возможно, — говорит, придвигается ближе, касается лба губами. — Опять в душ идти.</p><p>      — Ага, я эту пижаму только сегодня достал, — даже без недовольства; расслабленное тело захлестывает дремой, и жаль только, что снова придется вставать.</p><p>      — Я тоже, — Ренджун глядит одним глазом — розовая, в горошек, такой у Джемина он раньше не видел. Хватает его за ворот, старается подтащить к себе, но Джемин тяжелее, потому Рен двигается сам — касается губ губами, скользит языком, обнимает за шею, прижимаясь.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>